


Christmas Miracle, or Lack Thereof

by DaikicchisAomineRyouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaikicchisAomineRyouta/pseuds/DaikicchisAomineRyouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since that incident 5 years ago, nothing short of a Christmas Miracle would bring a smile to Kise's face once more. The members of the Generation of Miracles, as well as their lovers, yearned to see Kise smile once more; a true smile, not the smiles he plastered on for work, or to pretend he was happy. Perhaps, they would get what they wished for. Perhaps, the price of receiving that Christmas Miracle would be steeper than they anticipated. KagaKuro and TakaMido are side pairing; MuraAka and both of their involvement in this story are just implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracle, or Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on a different account, and on a different site, after Christmas since I am a failure as a time manager and missed Christmas entirely. It was meant to be a Christmas story though. My account on that other site was compromised though, so I not only made a new account there, but I also finally got on here. Yay~ for an Ao3 account~! Fair bit of warning, for anyone who came here for TakaMido, KagaKuro, or MuraAka; while I adore those ships they are by no means the focus (as a matter of fact, MuraAka is so barely mentioned I probably didn't have to mention them, but did anyway), so I apologize for anyone who came here for that, but the focus is certainly AoKise. Out of AoKise the focus is even more Kise. So~, anyone who can get past that, or might have come for that, enjoy~!

Nothing aside from some sort of a Christmas Miracle would get Kise to smile again; a true smile not that fake smile that he flashed as he worked. The smile that could easily, effortlessly even, light an entire room up, and cause anyone to smile along with him. There was just no arguing the matter that Kise's true smiles were contagious; whatever deity bless your soul if you were around him when he laughed, you certainly would need it from how endearing it was.

However, since _that incident_ 5 years ago, not a single person had seen that smile. Although no one would admit it out loud, least of all to Kise himself; the lack of that smile embodying sunshine was inflicting great suffering, as though slowly killing everyone who held him dear. Any who knew Kise intimately wished for him to receive a miracle from the deepest recesses of their hearts. The members of the phenomena, the Generation of Miracles, in particular, yearned for Kise to be happy once more. They developed a certain soft spot for him, because it was he, who worked so hard to retain their friendship after their falling out; always arranging meetups to lunch, or an arcade, avoiding basketball like the plague in doing so, as that was what drove them apart to begin with. While Kuroko worked to make the members of the Generation of Miracles open their eyes again, and realize that basketball could still be enjoyable; Kise worked to maintain their friendship, so that maybe, even with being indifferent to basketball, they could remain friends. Kise, being a worldwide famous celebrity, was not only also well known for his work, but also for donating a large amount of his profits to fund research for the treatment of various diseases, and projects to better living conditions in countries and places lesser off than others. It was truly a wonder why whatever God may exist, if you carry a belief in such things, chose to make him, of all people, suffer so greatly.

* * *

 

Nothing could compare to the look of utter shock that spread across Kise's face when the news was broken to him. His legs shook, and, unable to hold his weight any longer, he collapsed to his knees. Seemingly unaware of this occurrence himself as his eyes had just been fixed at some vague spot in the distance; his expression remaining blank as he stared forward.

There is a moment, when someone falls into a pit of such severe despair, where the sorrow and anguish become so overwhelmingly intense that they a feeling of numbness sets in. During this state, they don't cry, shout, or sob; they _don't_ even _blink_. They simply cease to feel any pain, and enter a stage where their existence, their soul, seems to briefly leave them; as if they themselves briefly cease to exist. They don't hear anything that is being said anymore; they are unaware of the world around them. Numb, they sink into a world full of nothing, become entirely numb. For a moment…it even seems as though their heart has relented and concluded its incessant beating.

Perhaps, after that passes, they wish to return to such a state, because that abyss is better than the swirling hole of disaster, suffering, and depression that swallows them up after. These feelings are what Kise Ryouta experienced when he was informed of his fiancé's death. Some believe that the painless experience people like this go through, prior to the suffering that claims them afterwards, is what possesses them to take, or attempt to take, their own life. After all, if they can't willingly return to that moment which immediately follows such soul-crushing news, where such pain isn't present, why not take it into your own hands to regain that solace? Perhaps, even after death they could return to their lost love's arms, and regain the happiness that they possessed prior to their loved one being so cruelly ripped from them.

The moment Kise came out of the blank abyss of his near death state; his heart was gripped with terror, suffocating depression, unbearable pain, suffering, and irrational anger and denial. Blinking repeatedly, long eyelashes tried stave off the tears that threatened to spill over, and long, slender toned arms lashed out with intent to shove the staff blocking his path away. The fact that two of them were his close friends seemed to either not matter, or simply failed to register, even slightly at the moment.

"No! Let me through! Please! Let me see him! You're lying! You _have_ to be lying! He isn't dead! He's not! He promised…he promised we would spend this Christmas together! Aominecchi wouldn't lie! We were _supposed_ to get married! How can you tell such a cruel joke Midorimacchi!? It isn't funny‼ How could you say that about Aominecchi!?" Such a agonizingly desperate, pained tone, dripping with misplaced anger and frustration was alien for the blonde; sure he had his moments when he became angry, he was only human, however, such wild emotions as these were something he neither anticipated or desired. The sound of Kise in such distress caused all of the staff within hearing distance's hearts to clench. Desperately, Kise struggled against the several staff members restraining him to prevent him pummeling the green haired doctor. Seeing that beautiful, normally so happy, face contorted into one of pure suffering and agony nearly resulted in Midorima insisting that the staff fighting to restrain the blond release their hold upon Kise; with the hope that allowing him to release even just a portion of Kise's frustrations on him would quell the storm raging inside of his hurting friend. Midorima squashed that thought down the longer he gazed upon Kise's his face with tears cascading down his cheeks like an unending waterfall, and with his face twisted in desperation that this was a mere cruel joke, combined with sorrow and rage at the part of him, deep down, that knew this was reality.

The green haired doctor's face twisted, as though he was trying to match the blonde's pained expression. Midorima clutched his lucky item of the day for dear life in his bandaged hand. He had been well-aware he wasn't bestowed with the best of luck today, and had even been tempted to plead with one of his superiors to cover his shift today. However, he forced himself to accept Takao's advice of not halting his life due to being poorly ranked in luck according to Oha-Asa; he foolishly believed he would be alright by following all of Oha-Asa's instructions. Midorima had done everything Oha-Asa suggested in attempt to curve his bad luck today, so why, _why_ did such an important patient have to die? He would've sworn on his life, sworn he had done everyhthing correctly to prevent such terrible things from occuring, but then everything had gone _so wrong so quickly_. He had done everything in his power to save the tanned man's life, and yet, he had failed. Now, he could do _nothing_ to comfort the blond that they all loved so dearly; he had _nothing to offer_. As a result of his own incompetence, the person whom was practically the sun incarnate on earth, was shattering before his eyes.

"I'm...sorry. Kise...I did everything I could, I swear. I'm so...so sorry, Aomine...is gone. I am so sorry for your loss," the words, even to his own ears, didn't sound anywhere near capable of bringing even the slightest comfort, reassurance, or solace to the blond.

"He's not! He's not dead! He can't be! Midorimacchi! Please…I won't be mad! Just tell me this was a sick joke! Please... _please!_ I swear… _I swear_ …I won't be mad! A...Aominecchi! Please come out laughing! I'm not mad! Just…just…let this joke end! It…it was very funny! You got me good! Please…please just come out and let's go get married...like we were supposed to!" Desperate, broken, pleas and begs left the blonde's throat; his voice cracked and croaked slightly, raw and hoarse from emotion, as he frantically whipped his head back and forth looking for the culprit responsible for plotting this terrible joke, looking for Aomine.

The green haired doctor's grip tightened causing the head of his lucky item to pop off from the sheer force of his vice grip; the cute little yellow puppy's head rolling innocently until it stopped against the nearby wall. Midorima clenched his jaw to the point where his teeth painfully ground against one another, as he viciously shoved the now headless item into his coat pocket. Anger had overcome him; this was just far too unfair. Kise hadn't done anything to deserve this suffering, so why he the one chosen to experience this suffering?

Perhaps if he had just bought both Aomine and Kise their lucky items for today…maybe they could have been spared. The guilt that he truly could be partially to blame for not considering such things weighed heavily upon his shoulders. Perhaps, not only did the blame for not succeeding in rescuing Aomine fall upon his shoulder, but also the blame for not giving Kise and Aomine their lucky items that would have aided in staving off their bad luck? Was this truly his fault?

Midorima tightly gripped the blonde's shoulders, perfectly aware that a grip as tight as this would blemish the smooth porcelain skin with bruises, but he found himself unable to control the strength of his grip at the moment. Midorima doubted the blonde would even be able feel the force of his grip right now, nor did he believe Kise would become aware of it later. He firmly shook the blonde's shoulder roughly in an attempt to focus Kise's on him. He knew he was behaving in a very unorthodox manner, but, at this time, he couldn't stop himself. He was far too angry, not at Kise, but at himself, "Kise! That's enough! This isn't some joke! Aomine would never joke like this with anyone! Least of all you! Aomine is dead! No decent person would joke about something like this! I'm so sorry...but Aomine is gone and he will _never_ return!"

Wide, heart-broken, pained, topaz-honey colored eyes stared at him in shock. They were filled to the brim with tears; already red and puffy from ones that had spilled out prior. Finally regaining some semblance of his sanity, Midorima stared with his own horrified, pained expression. He was well aware that he had been far too rough with the, currently, fragile blond, but he had been wholly incapable of calming himself. Against his will, Midorima found that he couldn't prevent himself from noticing, marveling even, at how breath-taking, beautiful, and overall stunning Kise managed to somehow remain; even as he was a sobbing, heart-broken, mess of a man, that was just informed of his fiancé's passing.

However, through his rough, unorthodox actions, Midorima finally succeeded in getting Kise's mind to register the message Midorima had been insisting upon since the beginning. Once again Midorima watched as Kise crumpled to the ground, collapsing to his knees in a miserable mess; the fighting spirit he possessed just moment before draining from him, like the air from an untied balloon, with the message finally sinking in. Midorima looked on helplessly as Kise viciously dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, bearing down and digging his elbows into his thighs to get better strength.

A tortured scream tore through the hospital, echoing off the walls, as though the noise were ricocheting. A tortured kind of scream that belonged only to a broken man; one that had just had his world so cruelly ripped away from him on a day that was supposed to be happy, a day to bring the warm, fluffy feelings associated with romance stories, a day for family and friends to celebrate. Today was supposed to have been the happiest day of Kise's life; this day he was meant to gain a husband, as well as become someone else's husband.

* * *

 

Dull topaz-honey colored eyes stared blankly out the window, watching, waiting, _yearning_ for the return of his beloved fiancé. He was sure _this time_ , absolutely positive, _this time_ , Aomine _would_ make it in time for Christmas. This year, he was certain, _certain_ they would _finally_ get married. He had already thoroughly, to the point that many viewed as obsession, decked their house out with an abundance of decorations; to make it _perfect_. The cookie dough for the Christmas cookies they baked every year had already been prepared, and placed in the fridge to chill. The necessary ingredients for his and Aomine's famous Christmas cake had been purchased; all Aomine had to do was _come home_.

Kise couldn't explain why it was this year, that he felt so certain Aomine would come back to him; he hadn't done anything especially different. Kise had gone through the same routine, performed the same actions as he had done every year for the past 5 years, nothing was glaringly different this year, yet still, this year he was _positive_ Aomine would return to him. Many could, and probably would, argue that Kise had insisted that _last year_ was _the year,_ as well as the year before that, the one before that, and even the year before that. Surely, Aomine wouldn't keep him waiting without any phone calls or contact for over 5 years; sure, 4 years was stretching it, and a little absurd to go with no contact for, but Aomine definitely wouldn't make him wait for over 5 years. Therefore this _must_ be the year Aomine would return to him.

"How long are you plannin' on waitin' for somethin' that isn't ever gonna happen?" The annoyed voice of Kagami tore through the model's distant thoughts, causing him to jolt ever so slightly. Tearing his gaze away from the window, he peered up at the red head with wide eyes; his usual fake, pleasant smile plastering onto his face out of sheer reflex. However the moment his mind registered Kagami's words the false smile instantly morphed into a frown.

Kise crossed his arms like a petulant child as he glowered up at Kagami, "Why do you keep on insisting that Aominecchi isn't going to come back? Aominecchi never breaks his promises. He _won't_ break this one to me. He _will_ be back this year, there is no way he will keep me waiting for so many Christmases. He promised he'd be back for Christmas, he swore he'd be done with work in time. It's already been nearly 5 years without any calls, or letters...without him contacting me at all. I know he will be back though, Aominecchi _never_ breaks a promise. It _has_ to be this year he comes back." Annoyance laced Kise's voice; he couldn't comprehend why everyone was already acting as though Aomine wouldn't ever be returning.

Why is it that everyone else has so little faith in Aomine? It wasn't fair for them to have such little faith in his word. Not once had Aomine broken a promise to Kise, so why did everyone so firmly believe that Aomine would start _now?_ It wasn't as though Aomine was dead, or anything as ridiculous as that. The thought alone caused him to snort softly in derision. What an utterly ridiculous idea that was.

Subconsciously Kise's hand raised and absentmindedly rubbed it his chest above where his heart was located; causing a sharp sting of pain to arise. Why was it that, at that thought, Kise's chest hurt so badly? Of course it is only natural to feel pain when thinking about the death of a loved one, but why did it hurt with such intensity when the thought crossed his mind now? Why did his heart throb more intensely than it used to 5 years ago when the dreadful thought would cross his mind. Every time the thought of Aomine being dead had popped into his head, his heart had hurt especially bad; as if every time a piece of his heart was being ripped out, as though he was dying a little every time. Why was it that his head starting aching all the time since Christmas 5 years ago.

"Ya need ta face it already Kise, he's not gonna be comin' back! He just isn't! It's just not gonna happen, no matter how hard ya hope for it! It's jus' not happenin'! Not now, not ever!" Kagami growled in frustration at the blonde, as he turned on his heel; aiming to storm out of the kitchen. However, Kagami was suddenly stopped by the surprisingly strong, pale hand that latched onto his wrist which forced him to turn around; deep red eyes meeting narrowed topaz-honey colored eyes.

Why…? Why…does Kise's heart hurt so much when people talk about Aomine like that! He know Aomine would be coming back! So why did it bother him so much to hear them doubt Aomine like that?! Shouldn't the most important thing be that he knew Aomine would return to him? Surely...the reason for the pain that arose when they doubted Aomine must be from their friends speaking so terribly of Aomine. Come to think of it…why…is Kagami in Kise's kitchen anyway?

* * *

 

"Kise-kun…what are you doing here? Are you alright?" A startled gasp fell from Kise's lips and his heartbeat skyrocketed even more from the sudden appearance of his light blue haired friend. Kuroko was greeted with the sight of Kise staring down at him with a look much resembling a 'startled deer caught in the headlights'. Kise had already been ill at ease from suddenly finding himself in a graveyard in the middle of the night; as he held a fear for such places to begin with. Kise had never liked horror-themed things, hated the idea of ghosts, and was far from being a fan of the dark. As such, Kuroko's usual appearing act hadn't helped calm his nerves in the slightest.

Kise's long eyelashes rapidly blinked, as he reached a hand up, tentatively touching his cheek; Kuroko's question, and concern, momentarily forgotten by the blond. …Why…why is his face wet? …Warm…? …Salty…? …Tears…? These are…tears…? He is…crying…? But…why…?

"Kise-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko called out yet again, his voice, this time, tinged with worry; effectively pulling Kise out of his momentary lapse into a confused stupor.

Blinking furiously, and repeatedly, Kise swiped at the tears on his face; he briefly glanced at Kagami and then stared at Kuroko. Kise's usual false, reassuring, disarming smile was flashed to the both of them; Kuroko and Kagami seemed very troubled and worried after all, and Kise hated worrying people, especially those he cared about. Although Kise himself was very worried and troubled by the odd situation, and location he found himself in.

"I'm fine Kurokocchi~," he paused and chuckled slightly as a sheepish smile graced his face and he fiddled with his earring nervously, "I honestly can't remember how I got here…let alone why I'm here. What are Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi doing here~?"

Kise's plan to ease the troubles of Kuroko and Kagami seemed to have failed miserably; Kise was excellent at observing, therefore it did not escape his notice that, if anything, they seemed further troubled by his revelation. The way Kuroko's grip tightened on Kagami's hand also did not escape his notice, and he unwillingly felt, the ugly, bitter emotion of jealousy bubbling up from within him. Why couldn't he be holding Aomine's hand right now? _Why_ did Aomine have to be _gone_ for _so long?_

"I see," Kuroko paused for a moment, his brows drawing together ever so slightly in thought, "Kise-kun, since we live closer than you do, I would like it if you were to spend the night at our house. You seem very tired, I would not want something happening to you on your way home," Kuroko offered. Kuroko's smaller, paler hand, the one not latched onto Kagami's, reached out and gently grasped onto Kise's. Kuroko's sky blue eyes peering up at Kise, the usually emotionless eyes filled with concern. Kuroko's gently brushed the top of Kise's hand in an odd, yet slightly comforting and soothing manner.

* * *

 

Ah...yes...that's right…Kise's in Kagami and Kuroko's house. That's why Kagami is here. He should get home. What if Aomine were to return whilst he was away and he were to miss it, because he was here rather than there?! That would be awful! He really should go!

"Kise…oi, are ya still here?" Kagami worriedly called out to the blonde model perched in the chair. Kagami was desperately attempting to return Kise's attention back to the world of the living, rather than wherever his mind had drifted off to. Kagami recognized that distant look in Kise's eyes; it was the look Kise got when he was recalling something...but it wasn't nearly as distant of a look as Kise had when remembered something from _back then;_ not as distant of a look as the one Kise had just last night.

Kise scrambled to his feet, his wide, panicked, brilliant, topaz-honey, colored eyes staring into the fiery red of Kagami's.

"I…I have to go…I have to get home before Aominecchi gets home! I have to be there for him when he arrives. I...don't want him to think I forgot about him! I _want_ to be there when Aominecchi comes home! I need to put finishing touches on...on everything! Everything has to…has to…be _perfect!_ Aominecchi _is_ coming back; I want everything to be perfect for him!" Desperate insistence claimed Kise's voice, as he hurriedly made his way towards the door, lacking his usual grace, in his haste stumbling and barely catching himself several times. Kise knew they would have a _perfect_ Christmas again this year; _his_ Aominecchi _would_ be back with him, and they would be happily together this Christmas.

* * *

 

The smell of delicious baked goods wafted throughout the house, seeming to permeate the wall and any closed doors, filling the entire house with the scent. Warmth seemed to emanate from this house; it was a strong contrast to the icy cold wind and stunningly beautiful, but freezing snow. Joyous, content, laughter rang loud and clear as a couple hung lights, applying the last minute, finishing touches before Christmas. They had agreed to decorate together, and had only just now gotten the free time between their separate work schedules to do so.

The shorter blonde stood on a stool he had acquired and was trying to balance the glowing angel on top of the tree. The blonde had, of course, insisted that they get a tree taller than the both of them even if they were to stand on their tip toes. The tanned, blue-haired, male smirked in amusement and joy as he watched the blonde fumble with the arrangement of the angel. Lust danced in his midnight eyes as they followed every movement of his lover's ass swaying tauntingly from side to side as he put forth all all his effort in trying to get the angel to balance _perfectly_ atop the tree. Kise's cheeks and nose were already flushed red from them just previously having been setting up decorations outside; a sight that was positively irresistible in adorableness and sexiness Aomine's self-restraint shattered. Sturdy, tan arms wrapped around the slightly smaller, blonde's waist, and Aomine planted a kiss on Kise's back. This action resulted in a surprised yelp from the blonde perched upon the stool as he glanced back and stared quizzically at his lover. "Aominecchi...? What's with this all of a sudden?" Kise gently threaded his fingers through Aomine's hair with the hand not gripping onto the angel as a smile danced on his lips, "Not that I mind."

"I just had to get my hands on ya, didn' want ya to fall or I would've jus' grabbed your ass. It's what you deserve waving it in front of me so tauntingly," Aomine huffed. A few moments of comfortable silence, of which Aomine spent just holding onto _his_ model, passed before Aomine grunted slightly as he held his lover closer and nuzzled further into his back. "Still don't understand why ya insisted on havin' an angel on top of the tree," the tanned male mumbled into the fabric of Kise's shirt.

That comment earned Aomine a slightly exasperated sigh and an adorable cock of the head from his blonde lover before Kise shifted further to better his view of Aomine; the movement of Kise's head causing the white fluffy ball atop the Santa hat currently adorning Kise to shift from the movement.

"Well, I think it is nice having an angel in the house~! Especially the ones, like this, that glow~! They're so pretty~, don't you think so too Aominecchi~?! I like them better than the stars~." The blonde's tone carried a fond tinge to it as he detached his fingers from Aomine's hair and gently ran his fingers over the top of the angel for emphasis. The angel was shining brilliantly, illuminating the dark room; assisted in illumination only by the flickering of the Christmas lights that the couple's tree was decked out with; casting a variety of colorful dancing lights across the couple.

Aomine scoffed slightly and rolled his eyes in response to Kise's statement, his grip tightening further around his lover's waist. Tanned fingers played with a few strands of dazzling blonde hair as he calmly spoke, "Why do we need some fake angel on top of the tree when I've got a angel right here in my arms...one that...I wanna add...glows way brighter than anything ya could buy in a store?"

Kise froze, effectively halting his absentminded stroking of the angel's head, his eyes widening comically as he turned and stared in complete shock at his blue-haired lover. Kise was truly baffled from Aomine casually say such a romantic, and cheesy thing; let alone Aomine saying such heartwarming things as though it were the most natural thing in the world, and not embarrassing in the least. Kise was not so blinded by love to insist that his lover was not a bit rought around the edges, however it was in moments such as these where Aomine would pull something touching out of the blue, or display his protective side, that Kise found himself falling for Aomine all over again.

"G...geez...Aominecchi...saying something so embarrassing...?" The blonde's tone dripped with uneasiness and nervousness, his stomach filled with all sorts of butterflies, his heart raced incredibly fast, pounding loudly, and his hands trembled. Kise was truly happy in this moment, but he was gripped by an irrational fear; fear of this being some spectacular dream that would be snatched from him in the blink of an eye.

Aomine was unaware of Kise's concerns, and his mind remained untouched from the plague of such fearful thoughts; a smirk danced upon the tanned face, and in one swift motion he spun his lover around, pulling him flush against his chest. Aomine planted his warm, slightly chapped lips lovingly, and passionately on the plump, soft lips of his lover.

"I don' think sayin' the truth's embarrassin' Kise, _you_ are _my angel_ and ya glow _way_ brighter than anythin' else I've seen, 'specially some store bought angel," the seductive, passionate, deep voice of his lover caused shivers of excitement to run up the thinner boy's back; robbing Kise entirely of the ability to form a coherent word, let alone a coherent sentence. Regardless, Kise eagerly, and excitedly returned his lover's hug and kiss.

Midnight blue eyes swept over the clock, and immediately after the smirk Aomine's face just prior had been adorned with was replaced with a fond, excited smile, as he calmly drawled out, "Good it's midnight, officially Christmas." Kise was not offered the time to begin forming an inquiry as to why Aomine had apparently decided they should begin the activities of Christmas at midnight, because immediately after voicing the prior statement, the taller male sank to one knee, and extracted a small box from his pocket. "Kise Ryouta, will you marry me? ...You know, I was thinking next Christmas would be a good time."

A look of pure astonishment, flattery, and embarrassment overtook the model's face. The sight of Kise like this was truly quite something to gaze upon; Kise's entire face had become a bright red, his jaw hung open, and his hands had fallen limp at his sides. Finally Kise seemed to get it through his thick, pretty, blond, model head that this was not a joke and was truly happening. An ear splitting grin of sheer happiness, one much more spectacular than the smiles he used with his work, broke out across the model's face, before he launched himself at his blue-haired lover.

Both basketball-obsessed boys tumbled to the ground in a mess of cords and limbs; the tree among with all the decorations it had been adorned with following the couple in their descent to the floor. The collapse of the decorations that took hours of the couple's hard-work went ignored from the overwhelming joy the two were experiencing. "Aominecchi~! I can't believe this~! I would love to~! As if you needed to ask~! I can't wait for next Christmas~! Marrying Aominecchi~, It's like a dream come true~! This is the happiest moment of my life so far Aominecchi~!"

* * *

 

The day the both of them had so eagerly anticipated never happened. The next year Aomine had left for work, as he was unfortunate enough to be assigned the Christmas Eve shift that year, Aomine made a vow to Kise that he would return on Christmas day. Aomine vowed...but he never had found his way home. Since then, Kise had yearned for the arrival of the Christmas day, on which his beloved Aomine would return to him; this year...he was absolutely positive would be _the year_.

Kagami, however, seemed _unwilling_ to allow the blonde to find solace in the thought that Aomine _would_ be returning this year. With his grip firmly on the blonde's shoulders in exasperation and roughly shaking him; he ground out, "Kise! You don't need to hurry home! Aomine isn't, and won't be coming back! Not this year! Not ever! Why... _why_ can't you understand that!? It's _already been enough!_ Why can't you _stop_ this! _Stop_ living in denial! Aomine is _dead!_ He's _not_ coming back!"

Aomine's… _dead_ …? No... _no...!_ That _can't_ be true! _Lies!_ Tears rose up in the blonde's eyes, accompanied by the all too familiar look of inconsolable depression which overcame him when he was remembering _that incident_ , or something painfully similar to it.

"You're lying! Shut up Kagamicchi! Aominecchi _isn't dead!_ He…he…just…just…got lost…or _something!_ He _is_ coming back to me! He _promised_ he'd be back by Christmas! _He promised!_ He _won't_ break his promise and he won't make me wait longer than 5 years without getting into contact with me at all! He's just going to surprise me! He's not dead! Don't _ever_ say that Kagamicchi!" Kise darted past the marginally taller redhead; the sound of hurried and angered footsteps faded until Kise was out of the house, with the sound of the door slamming shut following after.

"Kagami-kun, that was definitely not the correct way to deal with Kise-kun. He is suffering greatly, and breaking such harmful news to him in such a way will not be beneficial to him." Kuroko's voice was cold and reprimanding; the shorter male stood beside the fridge with his arms crossed. Kuroko had gone unnoticed by both the Kise and Kagami prior to him voicing his presence to his lover; even with his trademark deadpan expression, his disapproval was clear from his posture alone.

Kagami turned his head away from his lover, as a scowl spread across his face, "I don' need ya lecturin' me...I mean...I kinda feel bad...but he _needs_ ta get over it already. He needs ta stop livin' in denial. How else is he ever gonna learn to deal with it, huh?"

Kuroko inclined his head slightly, and his face turned even sterner as he gripped his own arms tightly; he looked as though he was restraining himself from 'Ignite Passing' his lover's face. "Kagami-kun, while I agree that Kise-kun needs to acknowledge that Aomine-kun is gone...your method of handling Kise-kun just now was inappropriate. Perhaps you should take a step back and try to see this from Kise-kun's perspective? ...How would you feel, if it had been I that died…? If I had suddenly been taken from you? Would you want someone treating you in the way you treated Kise-kun?"

Kagami frowned in consideration as he stared at the door which the model had barreled through just moments before. The truth was he _wouldn't_ want someone treating him the way he had just treated Kise, let alone would he tolerate it. As a matter of fact, he probably would have pummeled the perpetrator's face if they dared speak such terrible things to him; Kise was certainly a better man for being capable of walking, or in this case, running away from this situation, without resorting to violence.

Tears freely cascaded down the blonde's cheeks as he lay curled up in a miserable ball on the couch; broken sobs escaping Kise's throat as he managed to choke out, "Aominecchi…wher…where a…are…you…?"

A warm, comforting, and _oh-so-familiar_ hand fell upon his shoulder and simultaneously, the rough, but warm, and _so_ inviting lips brushed across his cheek; comforting kisses clearing his tears away. The blonde froze, breath catching in his throat, shivers of anticipation and fear passing through him. He was terrified of looking... _terrified_ that this would be an illusion and disappear just as quickly as it had come. Gently, teeth nipped at the lobe of his ear, toying with the flesh, tongue lapping over the teeth marks that had just been left; the attention lavished upon his pierced earlobe, an erogenous zone of Kise's, elicited a sweet, erotic moan. A familiar, fond chuckle broke out, followed quickly by a husky deep, loving voice whispering into Kise's ear, "Oi, I'm sorry I'm so late, baby. Don't make me the cause of your tears Ryouta. Ya know how much I hate seeing ya sad...'specially seein' ya cry."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Kise slowly braved the idea of a crushing, depressing defeat if this turned out to be a figment of his imagination; Kise quickly sat up. A smile, that could arguably melt glaciers, stretched across the blonde's face; he was elated with pure happiness, and instantaneously he tackled his lover to the ground. The blonde's arms were wrapped in a vice grip around his lover's neck, "Aominecchi~! You came back~! _You're home~!_ I love you _so, so, much_ Aominecchi~! I _missed_ you...but I _knew_ you would be back, just like you promised~! I didn't doubt you, _not once_."

Aomine grinned as he held his lover close and ran a hand through his soft locks, whispering to him in an adoring tone, "Yeah, I'm _home_ Ryouta, I missed you too, and _I love you so much_ , I'm _so sorry_ I'm late...I just...got caught up on a few things."

Cupping the blonde's cheek with a hand and wiping away the additional tears that had escaped the blonde's eyes; he planted a firm, loving kiss on his lips. Aomine continued, "What did I say? I told you I would be back for you on Christmas. It just wasn't the Christmas we were all expecting. Sorry for missing our wedding...but we'll have a better one. This year though...it's enough, just for you to have a happy Christmas…for you to not be sad. I just...want us...'specially _you_ to have a happy holiday."

The loud, seemingly deafening, extended beep signaling a flat-line echoed throughout the room. "...Call it..." the green haired doctor snapped at his dark haired lover, right hand reaching up and violently tugging down his surgical mask. Midorima wasn't angry with Takao...no...he was angry with himself. He had lost _another_ friend, his heart ached from another loss.

"Time of death…10:54 PM," the dark haired male called out, voice hoarse from the sorrow; his stunning blue-gray eyes following his lover out of the room.

The green haired doctor scrubbed a hand over his eyes in frustration, attempting to will away the stinging sensation in them; standing anxiously in front of the four other males. Green eyes briefly swept across the males before he screwed his eyes shut whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

Midorima forced his voice to remain steady as he informed his close friends of their friend's passing, "Kise...is dead…I _tried_ to save him, I did everything I could…but there was no helping it." Midorima had uttered this phrase more times than he would like to admit, and, although it was difficult no matter the patient that passed, it was hauntingly painful when speaking of people close to him. It was agonizing to deliver the news 5 years ago when it was Aomine who had passed, and it was no easier for this phrase to be about Kise.

"...I think...we…all knew this would be coming soon…considering...how he was deteriorating mentally. What...surprises me the most…what led to him being brought here…I...truthfully...expected him to…commit suicide, but…he died protecting a kid… In there...while I was...attempting to save his life...he did something, which I had not seen him do in a long time...he...smiled... Kise died...smiling a real smile...not the fake ones he has been displaying for the past 5 years. There is...no doubt in my mind...that he experienced a sort of...dream involving Aomine... It was…Kise's time to go, he didn't need to suffer anymore; destiny...for all it's cruel tricks...would not have provided him with such a tauntingly pleasant pseudo reality if he was supposed to to continue living. Of course...he would rather stay in the world where he still had Aomine, than continue living in this world...without him. We all got our wish…for him to smile...his real smile again. This Christmas was our Christmas Miracle...our wish simply did not go the way we would have liked…the way we would have preferred…but at least…Kise's happy now. Even he...got his own Miracle...through being reunited with Aomine..."

* * *

 

Less than 4 blocks from Kuroko and Kagami's house, there remained the remnants of an accident; skid marks from the car attempting to stop, and blood smeared into the pavement, having not yet been washed out since the accident. That night, a mother and father held their child, the child adorned with scrapes, but no serious injuries; these parents mourned the death of the blonde man who had gave his life to rescue their child. Kise had never returned to his house, but he _had_ made it _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually changed this up quite a bit from the time I originally posted it, because I wasn't happy with some of the things I originally put. I feel as though I improved it. I am still learning writing in third person, because I used to always write stories in first person. I have always RP'd in third person, but I'm still getting used to writing actual stories in third person rather than first, so I would appreciate any advice! Also thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
